Marriage Life Myungsoo & Woohyun
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: [Chapter 4 Update] Myungsoo yang diminta Woohyun untuk menemani namja manis tersebut dirumahnya namun siapa sangka namja tampan itu sudah berfikir 'cerdas' saat berduaan dengan kekasihnya.. Warning Yaoi , MyungHyun story always keep enjoy read and leave a review please don't be a silent readers - -"
1. Chapter 1 : Beginning

Woohyun terdiam seorang diri di rumahnya, orang tuanya sedang bepergian ke luar kota untuk bekerja. Woohyun memandang ponselnya dengan bosan, ayolah siapa yang tak bosan berdiam diri di rumah ditemani para pembantu yang sibuk bekerja dan dirimu hanya bisa berdiam diri di rumah tanpa mengerjakan apapun

Dipikirannya tiba – tiba saja teringat kekasihnya, ah kenapa tak terpikirkan daritadi

Dengan lincahnya, jari jemarinya bergerak dengan cepat mengetikan pesan untuk sang kekasih tersayang

To : Myungsoo chagi

From : Woohyun Bunny

Myungiee aku kesepian..

Datanglah kemari

Woohyun berbaring di sofa sembari menunggu balasan dari myungsoo

To : Woohyun Bunny

From : Myungsoo chagi

Kau kesepian ? aku akan menemanimu ? tunggu disana sebentar princess :*

Woohyun sedikit manyun ketika myungsoo menyebutnya princess, ayolah walaupun ia seorang uke bukan berarti ia mau disamakan dengan perempuan. Namun dihatinya terbesit rasa senang entah kenapa

Akhirnya woohyun berinisiatif membuatkan minuman dan membawakan beberapa cemilan untuk myungsoo, begini – begini juga woohyun calon seorang istri yang baik /eh :3

Setelah selesai menata makanan dan minuman, tak lama kemudian terdengar klakson yang berbunyi nyaring di halaman rumah woohyun

Woohyun pun berlari – lari ke depan, lebih tepatnya menuju halaman rumahnya

Lelaki bertubuh ramping itu menyambut kedatangan sang kekasih yang kini sedang memarkirkan motornya

" Myungsoo " woohyun berhambur memeluk myungsoo dengan erat sementara myungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan sang kekasih

" aigoo kau ini seperti sudah tidak bertemu denganku selama bertahun – tahun saja " ujar myungsoo sembari menyentil dahi woohyun pelan, woohyun meringis pelan seraya terkekeh

" hehe aku kesepian, ayo masuk " ajak woohyun seraya menggandeng woohyun ke dalam rumahnya

Myungsoo pun mengikuti langkah sang kekasih dengan senang hati, mereka berdua lalu duduk di ruang keluarga

" orang tuamu kemana ? " tanya myungsoo yang melihat rumah woohyun nampak sepi

Woohyun mendesah pelan " mereka pergi " jawabnya pelan, myungsoo merasa kasihan sekaligus bahagia. Whatt ? bahagia ? are you kidding me ? *author* myungsoo : no -_- *abaikan

Myungsoo bahagia karena kesempatan untuk merape kekasihnya, ralat calon istrinya itu terbuka lebar di depan matanya. Tentu saja ia tak cukup bodoh untuk menyia – nyiakan kesempatan emas itu begitu saja. Dan kebetulan ia membawa cd bokep -_-" dari koleksi cd yang ada dirumahnya -_-

Dengan liciknya myungsoo segera meminum minuman yang tersedia dan segera melaksanakan aksinya tanpa babibubebo

" chagiyaa " myungsoo merangkul woohyun dengan mesra sembari menghembuskan nafasnya di leher woohyun, membuat woohyun bergidik geli karenanya

" nghh ya myunghh ? " ujar woohyun sedikit mendesah karena ulahnya

Myungsoo menyeringai tipis

" bagaimana kalau kita menonton ? " tawar myungsoo sembari menyeringai tipis, woohyun tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengangguk

" tapi kita menontonnya dikamarmu yah? " ujar myungsoo dan woohyun mengangguk lagi

" kajja " woohyun menarik myungsoo menuju kamarnya, sedangkan myungsoo jangan tanyakan ekspresinya. Setan di dalam diri myungsoo bersorak gembira melihat woohyun yang dengan polos dan lugu nya dapat dibodohi -_-

Mereka berdua menonton kaset tersebut yang sebenarnya adalah kaset bokep dengan tenang, woohyun yang bersandar di karpet dekat ranjang dan myungsoo tiduran di atas paha woohyun

Awal nya woohyun merasa damai – damai saja menonton film tersebut, namun pada saat ia melihat si lelaki itu membawa wanita bule menuju kamarnya dan melakukan hubungan suami istri. Disaat itulah woohyun merasa gelisah, sesekali ia menggerak – gerakan pahanya. Dan miliknya yang ada didalam sudah merasa sesak dan ingin segera dikeluarkan

Myungsoo menyeringai puas saat tau woohyun sudah terangsang, namun ia harus bersabar agar tujuan liciknya itu berhasil

" kau kenapa sayang ? " tanya myungsoo sok innocent padahal ia dalangnya -_-

" nghh myungsoohh " woohyun tak menjawab dan segera saja ia mencium bibir myungsoo dengan nafsu, sembari melumatnya. Myungsoo menyeringai senang, akhirnya ia membalas tautan bibirnya dengan woohyun tak kalah nafsu

Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, ia mulai meremas milik woohyun yang menegang. Dan sekarang ia malah meremasnya

" nghh myungsoo ahh " desah woohyun saat myungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik celana beserta cdnya, membebaskan miliknya yang kini sudah mengeluarkan pre cum

Myungsoo menjilat bibirnya nafsu dan segera saja ia memasukkan milik woohyun ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulum milik woohyun dengan pintarnya

" ahh myungsoo ouhh terusshh mmh " woohyun memejamkan matanya saat myungsoo dengan lihainya memainkan lidahnya. Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya

Myungsoo semakin bersemangat saat woohyun mendesahkan namanya, ia memainkan milik woohyun sembari memilin nipple sang kekasih

" ahh myunghh akuhh ngggghhh " woohyun pun mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam mulut myungsoo dan myungsoo segera menelannya tak bersisa

Woohyun menatap myungsoo dengan sayu sementara myungsoo menatapnya penuh sayang, myungsoo mencium bibir woohyun dengan lembut dan memagutnya sesekali. Membuat woohyun memejamkan matanya dan membalas tautan bibir myungsoo, tanpa woohyun sadari. Myungsoo sudah menanggalkan celana beserta pakaian atasnya membuat lelaki tampan bergelar seme itu naked sepenuhnya

Myungsoo memasukkan jarinya ke dalam hole woohyun membuat lelaki manis itu terpekik kaget saat merasakan holenya dimasuki. Lalu myungsoo memasukkan 2 jarinya yang lain membuat woohyun menggigit bibirnya karena itu sangat sakit

Setelah dirasa cukup, myungsoo pun memasukkan miliknya yang lumayan besar itu ke dalam hole woohyun yang sempit

" aww " pekik woohyun menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya, tangannya mencengkram kuat tangan myungsoo karena milik myungsoo memasuki holenya dengan paksa membuat lelaki bergelar uke itu menitikan air matanya

" nghh " myungsoo mendesah pelan saat merasakan miliknya yang kini dijepit oleh dinding hole kekasihnya

" ahh ouhh " woohyun mendesah saat myungsoo menemukan titik spotnya, myungsoo pun mengin outkan miliknya dengan semangat

" myungsoo fasterrh babyhh nghh " desah woohyun seraya mengacak rambut nya menahan nikmat yang kini mengalir di sekujur badannya, myungsoo menuruti keinginan uke nya dan memejamkan matanya erat saat ia merasakan nikmat di bagian miliknya

" ahh akkuh mau keluarhh ouhh " sahut woohyun yang merasakan miliknya bergetar, pertanda ia akan mencapai klimaksnya

" aku juga ouhh " balas myungsoo sembari menghentakkan miliknya dengan kuat ke dalam hole woohyun

" Byurr " cairan myungsoo menyembur membasahi hole woohyun dan sebagian merembes keluar membasahi selangkangan lelaki manis tersebut karena cairan myungsoo sangat banyak

Woohyun yang merasakan perutnya menghangat karena cairan myungsoo pun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sembari mengatur nafanya, keringat membasahi kedua badan lelaki yang baru saja memadu kasih tersebut

Lalu myungsoo mengecup dahi woohyun pelan,

" terima kasih chagi saranghae " ujarnya sebelum menutup matanya setelah terlebih dahulu menyelimuti badan mereka berdua

" ne sama –sama chagi, nado saranghae " balas woohyun sebelum mengikuti myungsoo yang kini pergi menuju alam mimpi sembari memeluk erat pinggangnya


	2. Chapter 2 : Pregnant ?

Woohyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat ia membuka mata, dilihatnya sang calon suami yang sedang terlelap dengan damai sembari memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Seolah takut kehilangan dirinya, woohyun tersenyum manis melihatnya. Sejujurnya ia merasa senang bisa melihat wajah myungsoo dari dekat. Sangat tampan dan polos ketika namja itu tertidur. Namun tiba – tiba saja rasa mual mendera perutnya

Woohyun berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat dan hoekk ia memuntahkan cairan bening itu ke wastafel. Myungsoo yang merasa terganggu dengan suara woohyun yang sedang muntah, segera terbangun. Namja tampan itu segera berlari menghampiri woohyun

" neo gwaenchana ? " tanya myungsoo khawatir sembari memijat – mijat leher woohyun, supaya rasa mualnya berkurang

Woohyun mengangguk lemah sembari tersenyum manis " aku merasa mual myung ugh " belum sempat woohyun menyelsaikan kata – katanya, namja manis itu kembali muntah

Myungsoo segera menelfon dokter kenalannya, setelah menyuruh dokter itu untuk ke rumah woohyun. Myungsoo pun menggendong woohyun menuju ranjang karena myungsoo rasa woohyun sedang tidak enak badan. Tak lupa memakaikan woohyun pakaian *author : masa iya diperiksanya dalam keadaan telanjang -_-a

Dan myungsoo sendiri membersihkan dirinya dengan menumpang mandi di kamar mandi milik sang calon istri

Sang dokter sudah tiba dan kini lelaki berstatus dokter itu sedang memeriksa woohyun dengan teliti, setelah selesai myungsoo menghampiri sang dokter

" dok, apa yang terjadi dengan kekasih saya ? " tanya myungsoo pada sang dokter bertag name dokter lee itu, dokter lee tersenyum seraya menyalami tangan myungsoo dengan senang. Membuat myungsoo terbingung – bingung karenanya

" selamat tuan kim, pacar anda positif hamil " ujar dokter lee sembari tersenyum, myungsoo menatap dokter lee kaget

" MWOOO ? " tanyanya kaget, dokter lee hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

" kekasih anda sepertinya mempunyai keajaiban bisa mengandung, karena pada umumnya lelaki itu tidak bisa mengandung. Jaga istri anda dan kandungannya baik – baik, maaf saya tidak bisa berlama – lama. Mohon maaf saya pamit " ujar dokter Lee sembari membungkukan badannya lalu berjalan keluar kamar

" satu lagi, jika ada apa – apa kau bisa hubungi aku " tambahnya sebelum benar – benar menghilang

Woohyun menatap myungsoo dengan wajah memerah,

" mm myung.. " ujarnya pelan, myungsoo menoleh menatap kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan ia nikahi

" ya chagi ? " respon myungsoo seraya memegang tangan woohyun dan mengelusnya pelan

" b-bagaimana jika orangtua kita tau aku hamil diluar nikah ? " tanya woohyun seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan

" jangan khawatir semua akan baik – baik saja " sahut myungsoo sembari tersenyum berusaha menenangkan woohyun. Mau tak mau woohyun pun ikut tersenyum,

" kita hadapi bersama – sama yah " lirihnya dan myungsoo mengecup dahi woohyun penuh kasih

" pasti " tandasnya

Kedua namja itu kemudian saling berbagi kasih di tengah rasa gundah yang menghampiri mereka


	3. Chapter 3 : Suprissed ?

beberapa minggu berlalu, myungsoo rajin merawat woohyun yang sekarang sedang mengandung anaknya. saat myungsoo sedang menyuapi woohyun makan, terdengar suara klakson mobil diluar rumah. mendadak wajah woohyun memucat, myungsoo pun demikian. hanya lelaki itu berusaha tetap tenang

" woohyuniee kami pulang ! " teriak sang ibu pada anak bungsunya

" oh ada myungsoo disini ? " sahut nya dengan wajah riang, myungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung seraya membungkuk hormat pada ibu mertuanya. lalu ayah woohyun pun menghampiri mereka

" lho woohyunie sayang, kenapa perutmu tambah buncit hmm ? " tanya nyonya nam dengan lembut pada anaknya, sementara woohyun kesulitan menjawab. bukannya bagimana, ia hanya takut di marahi oleh kedua orangtuanya karena hamil diluar nikah

" ibu, maaf woohyun mengandung anakku. a-aku t-t"

" APA? " belum selesai myungsoo berbicara, ibu woohyun sudah berteriak

" Myungsoo ! " myungsoo sudah menyiapkan mentalnya jika akhirnya ia dimarahi oleh ibu woohyun

" Terima kasih "

" eh ? " ujar woohyun dan myungsoo kompak, mereka bingung. harusnya mereka dicaci maki dan mendapat bentakan kan ? ini ? malah dikasih ucapan selamat

" Terima kasih Myungsoo, kau memang menantuku yang paling baik ! kami sudah lama menginginkan cucu " ungkap nyonya nam sembari mengelus perut woohyun dengan lembut

" sama - sama ibu " jawab myungsoo kaku, rupanya myungsoo masih kaget dengan pernyataan ibu woohyun barusan

" ahh suamiku lihat anak kita yang manis ini sedang mengandung, aku harap anaknya laki - laki " ucap nyonya nam berkhayal ria. tuan nam hanya bisa menepuk jidat,

" aku juga berharap demikian, " ujarnya

woohyun tersenyum manis pada myungsoo, ia bukan hanya senang karena tidak dimarahi tetapi juga bangga karena membuat kedua orang tuanya bahagia

" sepertinya kita harus memberitahu Boohyun tentang hal ini, ia pasti akan kaget " celetuk nyonya nam dengan seringai jahil

" eomma " rengek woohyun tak terima, pasalnya jika hyungnya itu melihat keadaannya lemah begini. pasti hyung nya yang jahil itu akan meledeknya habis - habisan

" sepertinya moonsoo juga akan kuberi tahu " myungsoo ikutan nyeletuk dengan senyum jahil

woohyun manyun

" yakk! " teriaknya


	4. Chapter 4 : Married ?

woohyun menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca sembari mengagumi penampilannya yg kali ini terlihat manis dan sedikit err cantik

tanpa menyadari seseorang yg memperhatikannya sedari tadi sembari tersenyum

" Grep " namja itu memeluk woohyun sembari ikut menatap pantulannya dikaca.

" kau cantik sayang.. " ucap myungsoo sembari mencium leher woohyun dari belakang, sementara kedua tangannya memeluk perut woohyun sembari mengelus sesuatu yg tumbuh di dalamnya

" anak nya.."

" ahhn, myunghh hentikannh geli ish.."ucap woohyun memohon sebelum myungsoo semakin 'liar' menciumi lehernya

" myungsoo, woohyun astaga.." pekik kakak woohyun yg bernama boohyun itu dengan tatapan kaget

myungsoo pun menghentikan perbuatannya sembari terkekeh canggung

" jangan menyentuh adikku dulu pria mesum, cepat. pestanya akan segera dimulai.." seru boohyun yg segera keluar pintu tempat rias menuju gedung utama, sementara kedua orang itu berjalan beriringan dengan wajah merah padam

" Gyaa, dasar mesum " pekik woohyun seraya mendeathglare myungsoo yg terkekeh tanpa dosa

**

" silakan anda mencium istri anda " ujar pendeta itu pada myungsoo, myungsoo pun tanpa ragu sama sekali. segera mencium bibir woohyun dan memagutnya dengan lama,

"eummpp " woohyun melepaskan ciuman yg menurutnya membuatnya akan mati kehabisan oksigen itu dengan kasar, lalu ia menatap myungsoo tajam

" kau mau membunuhku? " tanyanya sebal

" menurutmu? " tanya myungsoo dan bukannya menjawab

" dasar mesum " kesalnya

" mau kumesumi hm? " tantang kim/?

" appaa? aku tidak mau! " teriaknya

sementara kedua pasangan itu tidak tau bahwa mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. keluarga kim dan nam menepuk jidat mereka secara bersamaan ketika melihat kedua putranya bertengkar

" dasar hyung bodoh " rutuk kim muda


End file.
